1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an apparatus and a method for use thereof. More specifically, this invention concerns a unique paddle ball racquet and a game utilizing its unique properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The evolution and modification of tennis, badminton and ping pong racquets over the years has been typically motivated by the innovators perceived deficiencies in existing designs, or, alternatively, to impart additional uses thereof (i.e. training aids). The following patents are representative of the prior art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,353,550; 4,367,871; 3,679,205; 1,617,243; and 702,697.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,550 describes a paddle ball racquet with adjustment for flexing of the racquet paddle relative to the racquet handle. In brief, the adjustment is equated in function to variable tensioning of the racquet strings. The tighter the strings, the livelier or more powerful the serve or return volley. Conversely, where the adjustment increases the flex of the paddle relative to the handle, the inventor reports that the serve or volley is slowed down. There is apparently no effect on the accuracy of the shot placement by such adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,871 describes a sports racquet modified for training of proper tennis stroke, including serving and volleying techniques. The racquet is modified by providing articulation or flexing between handle and racquet head. The means for accomplishing such relative movement are internal to the handle and simple consists of a spring or equivalent member (FIG. 4). The degree of flex is limited by the inventor to prevent "uncontrolled relative pivotal movement" of the head relative to the handle (Column 5, lines 52-55). Accordingly, the degree of flex is controlled to provide for effective instruction of the novice player in the proper stroking techniques without sacrifice in accuracy on shot placement
U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,205 describes a novel tennis racquet design for improving or developing a tennis swing. The tennis racquet is provided with a hinge intermediate the handle or racquet head to permit hinged/articulating movement of each component relative to the other. The objective of the inventor is similar to that of the inventor '871 patent discussed above. In addition to allowing for articulation/flexing of the racquet head relative to the handle, the inventor has provided for restriction of relative movement by locking the hinge (column 3, lines 33-42).
U.S. Pat. No. 1,617,243 describes a badminton-like game in which a shuttlecock is put and kept in play by a racquet of unique construction. The racquet consists of a conventional handle and a racquet head covered with a sheet of rubber (i.e. in lieu of conventional stringing). The rubber like striking surface is stretched over the racquet head and conforms to the shape of the frame. The rubber membrane is presumably more resilient (less taut) than conventional stringing and, thus, the impact of the striking surface of the racquet on the shuttlecock is reduced, as is the speed of the serve and/or volley.
U.S. Pat. No. 702,697 describes a house tennis racquet similar in construction to the badminton racquet of the '243 patent described above.
As is evident from the foregoing discussion, the various modifications in racquet design have been made to lessen the impact of the striking surface of the racquet upon the ball or shuttlecock, and thereby provide enhanced degree of control. Such control is apparently perceived as necessary where the racquet is used in training or in an environment in which control is favored over speed. In each instance, there is apparently insignificant flex in the racquet to otherwise adversely affect the accuracy of placement of the ball/shuttlecock.
To the extent that sufficient rigidity in racquet design is preserved, the more experienced player and/or power hitter retains decided advantage over the player who relies upon finesse rather than speed to outpoint his opponent. Accordingly, there is a continuing need to provide a racquet design to offset the inherent advantage of the power hitter and, thereby, increase the competitiveness of the game.